Last Song
by Fourth Remnant
Summary: Songfic to Last Song by Gackt. The thoughts of one close to Genesis. Contains my OC.


AN: Alright…I was listening to Last Song by Gackt when something hit me. I felt like I had to write a oneshot for Akira and Genesis. That's where this baby came from. ^^ I'm not really sure what genre this is…I think its angst…Oh well. Enjoy!! Oh, and try to listen to Last Song while reading this! Now you can go and enjoy…

Disclaimer: What on God's green earth gave you the idea _I_ owned Final Fantasy 7?? The only thing I own here is Akira.

* * *

He was gone. He was really gone. They had both left me. Genesis then Angeal… Monsters. That's what they called themselves. Doesn't that make me one too? I shivered slightly. None of us are monsters. "Revenge and world domination" Those are the goals of a monster according to Angeal. If so, then what are they seeking revenge for? Being labelled as monsters? Nobody that mattered called them monsters, so why?

"I still love you…Genesis…"

_**Atemonaku hitori samayoi arukitsuzuketa  
Kasuka na toiki o tada shiroku somete  
Utsuri kawari yuku kisetsu no sono hakanasa ni  
Wake mo naku namida ga koboreta  
"Ima mo aishite iru..."  
**_

_**(Walking around aimlessly by myself  
Breathing a faint sigh, my breath turns white  
Seasons change, and in this fleeting season..  
My tears fall for no reason  
"Even now, I still love you")**_

Sephiroth refuses to look at me. He ignores me completely. And if our eyes do meet, it seems like he blames me. For what? I don't know. Perhaps because we are the only two of the original 1st Class Soldiers left. Zack, Angeal's puppy… Even he's changed… Or is it just me? Zack… We're relying on each other now. He's helping me get back on my feet. A lost cause…

"Come back, the both of you…"

_**  
Furitsuzuku kanashimi wa masshiro na yuki ni kawaru  
Zutto sora o miageteta  
Kono karada ga kieru mae ni ima negai ga todoku no nara  
Mou ichido tsuyoku dakishimete  
**_

_**(Falling sadness transforms into pure white snow  
I'm always looking at the sky above me  
Before this body disappears, I want to reach the wish I have now  
Once more, I want to hold you)**_

_**  
**_You promised…You promised you would never leave me…Remember, when we were little? You and me…Forever… I still have the scars. The marks you put on me. Something I wouldn't let anyone else do. The one on my back... When I tried to protect Sephiroth… The both of you were fighting. You both had your swords out… You attacked first. Except…you hit me… It hurt you when you saw blood… It wasn't your fault…

"Forgive me…"

_**Wakari aenakute nandomo kizutsuketeita  
Sonna toki demo itsumo yasashikute  
Fui ni watasareta yubiwa ni kizamareteita  
Futari no yakusoku wa kanawanai mama ni  
"Ima mo oboeteiru..."  
**_

_**(How many times have we not understood and hurt each other  
But even at those times, we were still gentle  
Engraved on the ring that you suddenly gave back to me  
...Was our promise that will never come true  
"Even now, I remember..")**_

_**  
**_They hurt. Each memory I have of you. They take the form of nightmares… Please come back… Please… Let me be with you again. I'll never judge you again, just let me see you again. I'll give anything to see you again, to hear your voice, to hear you quote Loveless… When you said goodbye… The tears on our faces erased all the doubts, all the lies… They laid us bare for the world to see…

"Don't listen to them"

_**Toozakaru omoide wa itsumademo mabushi sugite  
Motto soba ni itakatta  
Mou nido to aenai kedo itsumo soba de sasaete kureta  
Anata dake wa kawaranai de ite  
Saigo ni miseta namida ga kisenakute  
**_

_**(These far off thoughts are just brilliant flashes in my memory  
I wanted to be next to you  
Even though I can't see you anymore, I'll always be next to you  
I never want you to change  
I can't erase those last tears that you showed me [from my memory])**_

_**  
**_Don't forget. Never. You told me. I promised. I'll never forget about you. You're the reason I'm still here. You made me promise many things. I've never broken a single one. Don't forget about me. Ever. You live in my heart. I hope I live in yours…

"Promise me you won't forget me, Genesis"

_**Kono shiroi yukitachi to issho ni kiete shimattemo  
Anata no kokoro no naka ni zutto saite itai kara  
**_

_**(In your heart, if I disappear along with all these snowflakes  
I want to bloom [in your heart once again])**_

_**  
**_Remember when I had nightmares? You would always be there. You would hold me close and we would fall asleep in each other's arms… You've left me but every night I talk to myself. I imagine your still here. That you're listening to me. Every night the last thing I hear is you saying goodbye… Must you torment me so?

"Do you have to do this?"

_**Yorisotte dakiatta nukumori wa wasurenaide ne  
Chigau dareka o aishitemo  
Saigo ni kiita anata no koe o kono mama zutto hanasanai mama  
Fukaku nemuri ni ochitai  
**_

_**(Don't forget the warmth of us being close together, and hugging  
Don't forget even if you love someone else  
I'll never let go [of the memory] of when I heard your voice last and so  
..I just want to fall into a deep sleep)**_

_**  
**_Let me hold you again. Why do you do this to me? Nobody is asking you to do this! Everywhere I go, I'm reminded of you. From the cafeteria to the VR room. I fought Sephiroth today. We both needed to vent, what we needed more was to be with each other. He's become distant. We're trying to become close again. It's been like this ever since you and Angeal left. Why did you go?

"I want to hold you again…"

_**Furitsuzuku kanashimi wa masshiro na yuki ni kawaru  
Zutto sora o miageteta  
Kono karada ga kieru mae ni ima negai ga todoku no nara  
Mou ichido tsuyoku dakishimete  
"Mou ichido tsuyoku dakishimete.."**_

_**(Continuously falling sadness transforms into pure white snow  
I'm always looking at the sky above me  
Before this body disappears, I want to reach the wish I have now  
I want to hold you once more  
"I want to hold you once more")**_

* * *

AN: So…How was that?? Not really sure if I got the feeling across but I think I did it…^^ Please rate and review! It's as simple as clicking that button down there and writing something like:

"It was great"

Or

"It sucked"

Or even

"You need to work on it a bit"

Just please review!! Byeee~

Fourth Remnant


End file.
